


What have I done?

by sam1902



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Injury, Kings & Queens, Magic School, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Marriage, Military, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape Recovery, Time Travel, War, Weapons, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam1902/pseuds/sam1902
Summary: After the seven-year long war, the world was left in a chaotic phase. Bevor the gruesome war could end with a world in peace, a virus breaks out with no cure while a war with a neighbouring country has started.Because of the seven-year war there aren`t many grown soldiers that can fight for their country and freedom. The weapons for the war have developed into the most horrifying things that no one can imagine until they see it with their own eyes. The consequence of this, is that every healthy student that can use magic are sent to a special school where they can study for their future, the politics and how to use special magic weapons that are very deadly. So that people can use them as their pawns for the war.The story starts with a virus victim named Ivy and a student named James





	1. Prologue

"Where do I start, where can I start, what can I do?"

  
“It's all my fault" a girl shakes her head while she's sitting on her knees. Her heavily bruised hands are on the floor, they are in contact with a warm liquid. Ivy looks with blurry vision at the ground. Tears are forming out of her eyes with blood.

She puts her hands on her face feeling the liquid flowing down from them.  
As she saw her hands with a better look, she only sees one thing…. blood. No matter how many tears fall on her hands, they can't wash away the red liquid just like her mistakes.  
The young woman sees a weapon in front of her. _ That's Annalise’s weapon widow’s blade. She was one of the top 15 magic users in the whole world. Yet, why is her weapon on the floor soaked in blood, why is she soaked in blood with her comrades? _

_ Blood of the innocent people, blood children, blood of everything _  
  
_ So that’s the cost of magic if we strive to get immortality or trying to be the strongest in the whole world _.  
She starts to fall down on the ground. Her wounds on her stomach, chest, arms and legs are bleeding out the important thing for the body.

"Everyone!"

"Someone!"

"Is anyone alive"

  
“someone help me, .... I’m ... hurt, .... but why?” she shout in agony. With every shout her voice gets quieter, calmer and weaker.

“So, .... this is ... where I die? Where.... my .... story stops?”“I haven’t ......comp- .... leted...... every-......thing that... I.....wanted..... to do.”

"How.... did.... it .... come .... to.... this?" The young woman looks up in the sky, as she is having problem keeping her eyes open from all the blood lose.

  
_ Is this the sky, no it isn’t. If it was the sky, why would it be so dark? There should be stars in the sky and a moon. Does it still exist after what happened just now? What has happened for a long time? Why is there blood coming down from the sky, like a waterfall? The pool of blood is endless. The amount of bodies is endless_.

  
Blood, Blood, Blood that’s all she can see, feel, touch and think.  
She closes her eyes.

_ I am tired, I can’t keep my eyes open. I am sorry. I’m sorry that you are waiting for me. I am sorry for everything that I have done. I shouldn’t have existed in the first place. I am like a chain of reactions. _ She thought to herself while the world is getting colder and colder every second.  
  
_ History really does repeat itself. How can I be so dumb?_

_ All the warning, are all for nothing. _

_ Mother, father forgive me, for what I have don. I can’t come home tonight. _

_ My love forgive me._

_ Whoever can hear me, please don’t do the same mistake, please save who you can, please anyone! Don’t let everything repeats itself, like what I have done. People told me about history, about how it everything turns out. _  
  
_ Everything you do, Everything I do comes with price. Sometimes we see it, sometimes we don't until the last moment, when everything crumbles before your eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone  
I hope you enjoy the story.  
My english isn't great but I will try to correct all my mistakes with the help of some friends as fast as possible.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter.  
:)


	2. The Beginning

“It has been 16 years since the great disaster. The world is still recovering from the Canthari incident.  
The disease first appeared in the west side of the globe on the continent Baryta, where majority of the war took place.

You all know the body starts to form hard crystal, that are tough to remove. Till now no one knows how to cure the victims of the Canthari. Scientist don’t even know where the virus originated from, but their guesses are that they come from the non-human ashes or the aftermath of using the special weapons or from the last battle in Satays. The victims are currently residing in the capital of Rianis, being taken care of professional doctors and are also studied to find the cure for them. There are five stages of the Canthari disease, it is almost built up like cancer, but they are not removable from the skin with operations or medications.”

“Stage 1, The person will have a small amount of the Canthari on the skin. That can be halted by drinking the special medicine that are provided by the government and our capital city Rianis.”

“Stage 2, The person will have a large or multiple form of Canthari on the skin. If a person wants to remove it then you must amputate the body part. This does not mean that the disease is gone. The virus can spread through the whole body with our blood.”

“Stage 3, The person will have a hard time staying conscious.

“And finally stage 4, the person is in a coma and communicate in any way. The only thing that happens to them is that they will have a slow death. Everything in the inside of their body will be harden and that leads to the victim’s death.”

“As I said bevor our beautiful kingdom Anyata is looking for a cure for our brothers and sisters. We are the number one priority for our kingdom ANYATA. While the war is going in on our northern and east boarders against the neighbouring kingdom Hennias. We as student of the kingdom ANYATA can help our friends and family to get our freedom back from them. They have started the war after the seven-year war, because we found a way to slow the progress of the disease Canthari and we get lots of wealth from it by transporting it to other countries in need.”

“Our older generation of people have fought for us now it’s time to fight for the next generation so they can live a better live. We are giving to much money out for the war instead of using to developed better medicine and health care for the world. Since we are so close on finding the cure for the world, we must do what we can.”

“Thank you everyone for listening to me.” A young man, in his middle teen years, bows Infront of an audience full of young to old students and teachers. The viewers are clapping for the him and some whistle for him. They are all sitting in a hall that is covered by lots of windows front of the stage. The students are wearing the same green uniform but with different edition for the male and female.

An old man in his late 40s walks updo the podium. He has grey hair and a mutton chops beard. He is wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath it. He taps on the mike before he began to speak to the audience.

  
“For those who don't know that was the vice-president of the school Matsya. All the students that go to this school are trained on how to prepare themselves for the war. When they are good, and ready they can be used for the Kingdom. They can either help our brother and sister in the war or study and do research for us. The majority mostly goes to the front line to help or stay in the capital in case an invasion happens there.“

“They give their all when they train and it’s obvious through the rankings in the games, we hold every year, At the end of the school year. We have always been the Top 3, this year we were first place. Lot’s of new students appeared in different schools and they think they can beat us but that’s possible because we also got lots of new pupils that have rare and extraordinary high powers.”  
Lots of the students started while standing and whistling, as if their life depended on it.

“As you all know I am Jacob the principle of this school Matsya and I would like to congratulate all the students that have made it to us this year to help us against the neighbouring kingdom hennias. You all have received the dorms number and locations you will be staying in, if you have applied for one, and the timetable. All the fist year students can not have any classes or training today, so that you can tour the whole school and the capital for the whole day. While you are outside, continue wearing the school uniform so that we can find you faster in the crowds if something were to happen. The uniforms have trackers to locate you, they can be activated if you are in danger.”

“Thank you everyone and may you be strengthened by the lives of our kingdom."

-**-**\-----------------------

“James….”

“James…”

“James!"

"Come on now, wake up!"

Eyes opened revealing a teen, his best friend Paul, wearing the school uniform. He has brown hair and brown eyes with an oval face which has a disappointing look. He's currently shaking him with his right hand on his right shoulder, so that he can wake up. “Yes?, is the ceremony finally over?”

James head rested on the wall beside his char that he’s sitting in. He was lucky to choose a chair that was free bevor the ceremony began, because he always sleeps during those types of events.

“How can you sleep during the opening ceremony in the best school of the whole world? No matter how many years we have been hanging out together, you still surprise me. You are lucky that you are a new student or else you would have heavy consequences “

James looked at his old black watch on his wrist, shaking his head “I’m sorry but what can I do. The ceremony took ages to finish. It took them more than three hours. I don’t like to listen about politics or the problems of our world and certainly not something that has started more than 7 years.”  
“Look at the time, we have been sitting here for more than three hours, listening to these things over and over again, like who doesn’t get bored.”

“Then why have you applied for this school, if you don’t want anything that is happening in the world, to our world, to do with you? It’s just waste of time and money.” Paul starts to gather his thing and leave the ceremonial hall.

James stood up fast from his chair at the same time, facing his long-time friend with a hard expression on his face “Paul, you know why I’m here and don’t make me mad on our first day in school, okay?”

“Calm down, I get it okay, I shouldn’t have woken you up so hard while you were sleeping on the wall. Let’s go find our dromroom and see the capital, because it’s our first time here.”

“Yeah, I want to see if it really holds up to it expectations, that people say how it is.” James said while leaving the grand hall with some remaining students in it. “I hope we can see the top tens in this school, because they are awesome. Rias is a hotty and rich, I wish I could date her.” James laughed as he spoke to the brunette “That will never happen Paul, never.”

_I hope we can have a good time in this school and archive our goals, because there is no turning back at this point_. James taught to himself as he watched the afternoon sun shining on his tanned skin.

-**-**\-----------------------

The school is a the central of the capital. It’s surrounded by a humongous clear river that is glittering under the sunny weather. It is a beautiful day for the start of a the next school year.

"This place is huge, how can we spend the whole day making a tour in the capital. We already had more than thirty minutes to find an exit, close to the city." Paul said very unhappily.

"You have to get up very early so that you can reach your first class every single day. I didn’t singe up for this. At least our dorm rooms are very nice with the decorations, I’ve only seen on the holograms.” “Yea, its even bigger than a normal apartment, how can this school fund for all this?”

Walking alongside the river, Paul and James admirer the beautiful view. Not only was the school located in a nice place but it is also on a hill. The capital isn’t like a normal capitals that you usually see on the holograms. It was heavenly stunning. The river around the school flows down the hill into the city. The buildings are modern and have a different architecture compared to the other cities. The buildings were more stable and not made out of wood. The capital is grand just like the rumours say it was. It is very developed.

_Why is everything in the capital so much developed, all the other cities and villages don’t have the nice materials that are used for the houses or furniture. People say that the capital is the place to start a new life, but I don’t really agree to it. Almost everything isn’t cheap and this place looks like as if it’s only for the nobles. _James thought to himself while walking to carriage that Paul called beside the street.

A man in his fifties, with a grey moustache and hair, looks at the boys as he stops the brown horse from moving the carriage any further away. “Good afternoon young men, where would you like to go in this beautiful weather? “ Paul smiles with a heart-warmingly at the man. “We would like to make a small tour in the city, because it’s our first time here. We would definitely like to see the small military base beside the royal castle, if that’s possible for you?” “Of course, since its your fist time here in the beautiful capital, I won’t let you pay the full price for the tour.” The old man said.

As Paul and James went into the carriage they noticed it looked very expensive and modern. The seats that they were sitting is so soft as if it was from the noble people that lives at the very centre of the capital surrounding the royal castle and the military square.

While the carriage guided them through the city, James has been looking out of the window noticing that the city doesn’t have any poor people on the streets. It is quiet shocking for him , because the most countries that have war mostly have lot’s of beggars on the streets.

Everything is functioning very well. Some Say it’s because of our research centre other say the Rianis citizens get the money through the selling of weapons.. The capital is close to the war zone. The County is kind of small, but it has somehow managed to stay at the top with the amount of weapons and soldiers they have and the pausing of the Chantari virus.

Looking out of the carriage there are lots of people walking on the wide street on it side chatting loudly with the person, next to them or on the holograms that can communicate with other people. Some people are walking fast pace to their destination.

Rianis is a rich place, but it does not mean the people are wearing the latest fashion of clothes. They are either wearing shorts, ,trouser, a normal shirt, T-shirt, different kind of shoes, dresses, suits. The citizens have different hair colours, from blond to blue, black, pink, red, orange, indigo, violet, brown. Unlike the hair colours there aren’t any special eye colours from blue to green and orange to brown.

It took some time to reach the military base. It was ginormous. The base is surrounded by professional guards with weapons and dangerous fences. It is easily to spot the ships that they use to fly for the battles that happens in the sky. They all are in different shapes and sizes , with their own special abilities.

Paul looks from the carriage how the men and woman are rushing and marching at the same time to their destination. “Oh my God, James, if we are lucky we might be able to see the higher-ups and some of the strongest magic users in the world. I would definitely like to see Shinobu. She is on of the highest generals of the kingdom Anyata. She belongs to one of the highest families in the world and she’s not in her thirties yet. She has required the military power, lands, roles in a short time. Because of her the kingdom Anyata hasn’t been defeated yet at the east border.” Paul continues “Her fair blue hair that reaches to her hips, her nice curves that only exist in your wet dreams. Paul We have to make it to the military, so that she can notice and recognise me.” James starts to laugh as he watches his friend face and listens to his commentary “You know, I would watch out that people won’t see you as a pervert. You are attracted to every woman that exist from your age range to their early thirties. Let’s heed back so that we can pack our things and make us ready for tomorrows school.” Paul nodded his head while being angry at James comment about his perverted side.

Bevor the carriage departs James sees a young beautiful woman around his age with silver-white with pink hair, passing by the carriage. The ends of the hair is pink like the chery blossoms. The young lady is walking to the main gate of the military base, while guards were behind her. She is wearing a special grey military outfit that has a skirt, that goes over her knees with stocking. She is wearing a military jacket that is grey and black. It is hanging around her shoulders and are blown by the light wind just like her hair. What stood out the most for Paul is the eyes. It has the colour gradient from white, to pink and purple. He has never seen such beautiful eyes in his whole life. Bevor she entered the gate that has opened for her she looked at he boy and left to her destination.

James is disbelieved of what he has seen “Paul have you seen....” as Paul turned his head he saw his friend talking to the carriage driver about the food in the city.

_Who was she?_ James thought to himself.

_Is the knowledge of this kingdom enough that we ger everyday?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is slow at the beginning because I want to make some world building.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter.  
:)


	3. The Royal Ball

“My best friend James you know there is a ball coming up, right?” Paul said getting out of the carriage.

“Yes, and I’m not going.” I don’t hate parties but it’s weird and frightening to meet lots of people at the same time. I haven’t been here in the capital very long and everything is completely different.

“Please, we have to update our lifestyle. Most of our lives we lived in a tiny village, so we must experience how life actually is in the capital. The grand parties, that are like happening couple of times a month. The beautiful girls that are everywhere and please, we only live once, my brother.”

“Paul we have to study for the upcoming exams, because I heard that this school is very difficult to pass every class. I want to be ready for everything.

“We study all the time but it’s time to add some flavours with colours into our grey world, so please James don’t let me down. Please?” He has a puppy face on.

“Alright I will go but first let’s unpack our stuff properly in our dorms. The party is already tonight. The sun is about to set into the horizon.” I don’t like changing stuff, of what I have to do, so quickly. I get sometimes stressed out.

“Yes, yes James I get it. We are gonna unpack our stuff and dress up fast, so that we can go to the ball. I will pay for the menus this week, if we go out this weekend. Ah, what can I do without you.”

Paul and James walk up to gate of the school “James since we are in the capital can most people understand what we are saying. For example our dialects?” This is something I haven’t thought about before coming here. It’s actually important to know if people can understand us.

* * *

“What do you think of the new students, that have enrolled this year?” A deep manly grave voice that belongs to a tall, blond, muscular man said. The tall young man is wearing a brown suit, while maids were cleaning his brown burgundy shoes while adding finishing touches to his suit. “Most of the students of new generation have fallen so low. They are not as strong as before the Canthari incident.”

“How can I enjoy this rich white wine? Everyone is now so disappointing to our nation. These students don’t even have a potential.”

“I have studied every single student to see if they have a potential to be at the front line to destroy all our enemies, but no. The average of how much magic and how strong you have to be to enrolled in this school has gone down. Even how intelligent you have to be. Every final exams have become easier for the new student.

“My Master, I must apologize for my answer will refute your words.”

“Go on”

“For the new students seem to be very weak doesn’t meant they won’t grow as time passes. They will surly bring glory upon your name, upon this kingdom in the future.”

“Do we have the time, that you’re talking about?!” The man stands up furiously and throws his white wine glass to the ground. The maids, that were doing his suit and shoes, immediately stopped what they were doing. They took couple of steps back until they’ve reached the wall and held their supplies of the master. Doing this while hanging their head low. “You know what happened last time. That day was the day the world has almost fallen into chaos, into pieces just because of a small mistake. Because someone or should I say lots of people, were not prepared for that day.”

Bowing down the person speaks “Forgive me master. Please don’t let this words of a low servant ruin your special day and make you rage and anger, for it is not good for your health. If it shall be, I will accept any punishments, my master has planned for me. I apologize my master.”

From the lack of many candles it’s not possible to clearly see face expression the man bears. The servant is still bowing very low on his knees, not even taken a slight glimps to see his masters face. 

A woman in her early twenties bowed beside the servant that angered his master. Her bow wasn’t so low, like the person beside her. Her left leg with the knee and her right hand are on the ground. Her right leg is above the ground. Her right is holding a imperial hat with the royal family crest on it at the front. She is wearing a uniform that has a skirt and it shows her curvy figure. Just like the hat, her uniform is blueish white. Her hair is blue and is so long that it reaches the long rectangular, gold carpet on the ground, that has the royal family crest and decorations on it.

“My master, your majesty, please don’t forgive this low person. I think you should punish the low servant with something that makes him remember that he should not have any say about how the military should develop and how strong they should be. For saying these absurd words, he must be punished for couple of days. He is also just a low servant, and doesn’t belong in the upper class, where people have a say in the politics and about the war. He belongs to the very bottom, that even hunted animals are more precious than him. He must remember where he comes from.”

“My master, future ruler of Anyata, I didn’t mean to make you anger so much. Please master forgive have mercy, as a low servant of this kingdom I shall no longer go against your words... agh!”

The royal man pulls the servant up from his hair. The servants face has tears falling down his face, and still manages to keep his face low.

“General Shinobu is right. A low servant has no say. Servants are the same as slaves. They have no rights to think and rights to speak and most definitely are not allowed to think they are better than their masters. I will curse, torture you that you’ll even regret living this long.” 

“How dare a servant as low as you even make the royal carpet in my expensive room dirty!” He drags the servant by his hair out of his room, telling his guards “Guards take this son of a whore out of my sight. I want him to be in the cellar tortured for one week. I want that piece of shit to rot while experiencing the immeasurable pain. I want him to beg for me at his last day and to never forget what got him there in the first place.”

“Yes your majesty” four of the guards said in union.

“low servant, I would like to hear your last words just encase you die from the torture.” The prince said grinning, looking at the servant.

“Your majesty plea-“ More tears started to fall down.

“I’ve forgotten to say this to you, but I will take care of your wife and kids. You have three beautiful daughters, if I’m correct. They shall serve and pleasure me, for they are also peasants. I just hope they don’t break very early. Oh well I have your wife, she is also pretty. She has giving birth to your daughters at a young age, so she shouldn’t be that old.” He said smirking and looking at the man.

“Please don’t your majesty, they have done nothing wrong to you.”

“You’re right they have done nothing wrong. They are just servant.” The prince said, his smirk growing as he watched the man face turning from sad to angry. “Can’t you hear the sound of the bed, their moans? I can’t wait to see their blood, to smell it. Their sound of their plea of cry, will excite me the most.”

“You bastard you will regret this. May the god Nassreen punish you and make your kingdom fall in endless cycle of pain. May Sayresa and Darryanne curse you in all the days to come!”

“Sorry you piece of shit, but have you forgotten that magic almost doesn’t exist any more, so your gods or whatever are gone. They’ve never existed. Guards take him always, I’ve grown bored of him. Cover his mouth, I don’t want to hear him shouting in the castle. His voice is annoying and full of shit.”

“Tell the organizers of the welcoming ball, that I have no motivation on coming there, because I’ve lost my motivation.”

“Yes, Your majesty” The guards said taking the servant with an angered expression on his face away.

“My dear Shinobu, would you like to have some fun with me? I would like to cool down , while being inside of you, coming inside of you, thrusting my big fat cock inside of you. I want to suck you beautiful gigantic breast, and hear you cry, plea for me so that you could release and become tight around me dick.”

“Your majesty, my body is always free and available to you only every single time, so you don’t have to ask. Please use me, so that you won’t have any anger inside you.” Shinobu already removing her uniform in the room, showing off her magnificent curvy figure, that every girl would like to have. Only wearing her bra and pants, she pulled the blond prince to the bed, by his arm. Shinobu looked into the dark brown eyes of the prince in this early twenties , that was beside her on the bed and started to move her hand to the big bulge under his trousers. She started grinning and both of them kissed very aggressively deep.

* * *

James has a shocked face expression. I know that the kingdom Anyata is rich but not this rich. How can everything in this hall made out of gold. You can even see your on reflection on the gold decorated tiles on the floor. The amount of chandeliers made out of diamonds hanging down is fascinating. The grand windows, show the beautiful night sky. On the walls are the crest of the royal family. Exotic plants decorate the room with lots of expensive food and drinks. The ballroom theme colour is red and gold just like the royal family crest.

On the royal family crest is a red rose. Four black dragons are around the flower. The heads of the dragons are in the direction of the rose. Its legs and claws are on the golden stem. The tails of the dragons are twisted around the stem.

Everyone is wearing fancy clothes (18th century clothing’s without wigs). I am so out of place. First I am not even this high fashion clothing’s. Secondly the culture is so different, even when you are in the same country. The village where I come from wear suits and puffy dresses for occasions. Well my country is close to the oceans, that means close to the west continent. My village used to be an important place because of the harbour. The route from my village to the west continent is even the fastest. We used to be a city until effects of the war in the west continent reached my used to be city. Killing most of the populations and ruining all our resources. It’s kinda a miracle that we survived this ‘plague’ with the slow imported medicine and money of the government.

Paul is enjoying the party flirting with the young woman. It’s easy to do that if you’re handsome and have lots of confident. I should try to make some friends around my age group.

“James come here for a sec!” I hear my friend calling me across the ballroom. So embarrassing. I quickly went over to Paul.

“I want to introduce you to these young men. The go to the same class like we do. Charles. David and Sven.” He showed who, which person is. Charles has blond hair and brown eyes. He has a strong built. He has yet a soft face. He is a head taller than me

David is brown haired with blue eyes. He has been looking so annoyed since I came to Paul and I don’t know the reason why. He’s tall like me around 180 cm. He has a small earing on his left ear

Sven has black hair and brown eyes. He is also a head taller than me. He’s very built and has a serious face on. On his face he has a small beard.

All of these three young men are dressed very handsomely and they look very rich.

“Oh my, you’re introducing people to your friends are you know Paul?” A beautiful young girl around their age said, she has blond hair with brown eyes. Her hair goes up to her bum. The hair is decorated with little white pearl and diamond pieces. How I don’t know. She is one and a half head smaller than me. With her gloved hands, she is holding a fan that matches her dress. Red and gold, decorated with the royal family’s crest. The finishing touches of her outfits are her diamond tiara.

“I want to call you names and insult you so bad, but since this a royal ball, I will hold myself back. What do you want.”

“Peasants like you and your friend are not allowed in this majestic ball. You will ruin everything with your cheap clothes and manners. Please tell me, that I am like a goddess to posses all this richness, that no ones has. You’ve seen the sparkling clean rivers. The architectures. The fashions. The schools. My people and don’t forget the beautiful military my family posses. No ones in this whole world has ever come this far like the royal family of Anyata.”

“God you are so annoying. I really want to shove you in to the grave.” Paul said with a fake smirk on his face while closing is eyes.

“How dare you say this to the royal princess. You should go straight to hell.” One of the princess’ friends said. I have not noticed other girls standing beside her. They were five girls, all looking as if they belong to the top of everything.

“Don’t worry if I go to hell, I will take the princess and all of her beautiful supporters with me.”

“Please your majesty, don’t ruin my day, for I am here to enjoy my life and waist my tip with always being angry and arrogant. Tell me princess don’t you and your maids get bored from this. The same routine over and over, because I would be.”

“How dare you call us maids” on of the girls said. “We belong to the most trusted friends of the royal family. We are the most loyal and richest family in the whole world. We support this kingdom with our wealth, but our richness doesn’t match with the one of the grand royal family of Anyatas. Their amount of goldmines, nourishments, diamonds and success are gifts of the gods. No one has ever come this far. Not even you?” All the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

“What my ladies said is absolutely correct, we royal people in the upper ranks are never wrong. People in the lower ranks are known to only cause trouble for example their drug deals.” Another girl said laughingly.

“So if someone in upper ranks announces that the government of this kingdom is corrupt with the royal family , then it means that it is true. James and everyone please let’s continue our conversation in the language of the west and-, omg I have totally forgotten most of the upper class people can understand two languages unlike us with five. James let’s insult the royal family in one of our native language.” Paul said having a smirk on his face.

Charles came into the conversation “What Paul said is right. I have heard couple of months ago someone broadcasted a quote of someone in the upper class saying that the government is corrupt.” The other boys started to laugh.

I can’t believe it, we haven’t been in the capital for a week but Paul somehow made THE PRINCESS and other upper class citizen’s very angry. First of all how did this two even met each other. I don’t wanna be executed on my fist day in the capital without reaching my goal.

The princess pointed her closed fan in front if the young men “How dare you all, you should be pun-!” The ROYAL PRINCESS was interrupted by a person shouting in the ballroom.

“Welcome everyone to the royal ball to greet all the new students into the beautiful school. I Beckon will welcome the royal family, so that we can start the ball!”

“Let’s welcome his Majesty the King Alexander the 6th, ruler of Anyata”

A old man in his 50s walked to his big throne. He has long brown hair with a crown upon his head. He is wearing his royal coat and other royal clothes that are red and gold.

Everyone in the ball bowed to him saying “Long may King Alexander rain.”

“Welcome Prince Philip the successor of the throne of Anyata” A tall blond man walked to his throne beside his father one.

The princess has a shocked look on her face “Why is lord brother wearing a suit? Is he trying to disgrace us all? Why is he wearing this things, it’s from a different culture. It’s popular in the east and west but not our country. Our enemies are wearing these clothes. Why does he always do this?!” I could hear the princess say in a whisper, beside me. It’s kinda sounds like the siblings don’t really get along with each other.

“Let’s welcome princess Jessica of Anyata”

“Wait for me girls, I’ll be right back”, “Yes, your majesty.”

“You boys will be dealt with later, especially .” She pointed her fan to boys again

Princess Jessica walks on the stairs to where her family is to sit on her throne beside her father.

“May the ball begging said the introducer.

I can hear music being played beautifully to entertain the guests. Lots of butlers and maids are serving the guest with drinks and foods.

Can I get used to this lifestyles?

I must finish what I have to do here.

* * *

Rain is pouring down hard to the ground in a place where there is a gothic castle in the middle of a forest. In this castle men and women in a group of twenty-two people are drenched from the rain. They are running to a golden gate.

“Behind this door, lies our freedom, we can’t miss this chance. The war will be finally over if we put in all our efforts and succeed against this bitch princess.” A man at the front of the group said running and reloading his handgun. “Our brothers and sister didn’t die, so that we could fail. All this sacrifices in the last years brought us this.” The man has black hair and brown eyes. His face and clothes are covered in blood and dirt just like his teammates. The amount of wounds on their body is so much, you can’t count them even if they are big. Their clothes are in ruined, it has holes and many other stuffs on it. Everyone has an exhausted face expressions.

“Yes, commander.” The group shouted in unison.

Opening the grand doors. The room is dark , no candles are lit. Several big windows are in the room but are useless, because it’s dark and it’ raining outside. Not even the moon can be seen in through the night sky.

The group switched on their touches to see if there are traps around the room.

Suddenly a feminine voice could be heard. It sounded that it belongs to a young woman. “Congratulations, for making this far.” The group turned their heads to where the sound was coming from in the room, but they couldn’t identify where it came from, because the echoes in the grand room are to much.

“I don’t really want to crush all your dreams, because you’ve made a speech to your comrades. The thing is that lots of people came this far, to this very level but have never succeeded to come out of this room alive.”

A different man could be heard in the group speaking. “And why the hell is that you bitch?!”

The group later on hears the same voice of the woman but it sounded that the person was pretending to be sad. “Oh my, I’m hurt. I’ve been up to now so friendly to you and what do I get insults. My heart is broken.”

“Oh, well since you guys are so keen on defeating me, let’s go down to business. I should have stayed at home, in my chambers and sleep throughout the day. I only came here to have some fun, but it’s not really working out.”

Two hand claps could be heard in the room. Dark blue light reveals the room and at one place a purple-haired woman on a thrown can be seen.

She has gradient purple hair that starts from the top dark and ends with light pigments. light grey knee high boots could be seen. Violet knee-length dress with a black decorated bathrobe around her. What stood out the most are her pointy ears.

“She’s beautiful” someone whispered

“Aww, thank you, I’m not even properly dressed up. Kamon, Gamon eat them up. I’m so done with them”

Out of nowhere two giant serpents are revealed behind her. Black with blue strips and the other is the opposite.

“Everyone attack!”

“Yes sir”

Everyone fired their weapons and some came closer to attack the beasts. The skin of the beasts are so strong that it can reflect anything without getting harmed.

“This cannot be. Elves still exist, they should have been wiped out. She must be a halve breed. Those two beast are ancient creatures around 4000 years ago. How can they still be alive? Not only that but our weapons don’t work against them. The beast haven’t moved they are still in font of the princess. How can we open a gap to attack her?” The commander whispered to himself attacking the beast.

“Kamon, Gamon move”

A loud shriek could be heard from them. The loud sound wave damaged the eardrums of some people in the group.

“My ears!” People shouted

The commander had covered his ears during the torture of the beast. He looked, they still seem to be in front of their master. He blinked his eyes only to see them that their gone. He feels something wet falling on top of him only to see lots of blood of his comrades. They are in the air falling to the ground. Their intestines are out of their body. Their body are severed into many pieces. The two serpents are now behind the commander covered in blood.

“You humans are so easy to kill, this makes everything so boring.” She faked yawned. “Your other teammates died by fighting against my maids, not the high class warriors that I have but maids. I told them to let your groups pass so that I could see your face expressions. All these hopes are crashed in seconds” A grin could be seen on her face, while she sat on a throne, that came out of nowhere.

The commander is filled with anger for what has happened. He turned his head to the princess with rage covering his face. “Oh yeah, if we can be killed so easily, how come your and other kinds were dying like flies during the war.”

“Betrayal”

The commander blinked his eyes. He feels himself falling to the ground. He looked what could be the cause of this, only to see that his head was severed from his body. “What happened?”

The commander slowly loses his consciousness. That last thing he sees is the princess suddenly standing before him.

“Gamon, Kamon, were they delicious?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take some time to update the story because of School works but I will try what I can.  
Thank you for reading this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone , this is my first book.  
I'm sorry for the english grammar mistakes. I'm going to do some correction of the mistakes and repost the chapter, after I get some help from friends and so on.
> 
> Thank you  
:)


End file.
